


To get close to the Snake

by Thomatshu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomatshu/pseuds/Thomatshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a rising Death Eater with the interest of the Dark Lord and one of the most influential pure bloods as a friend, people see more than just a poor, scrawny and unpleasant man. They see an opportunity. People have different ways to try and exploit it. Some of them more...unexpected... than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To get close to the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps,
> 
> This is just something that grew in my head over some time from the abundance of Severus (in different pairings) still being a virgin late in his life (or forever) because of his love for Lily.
> 
> While I respect people that would do that, I find it laughable. Not only because sex and love don't have to be entwined for people but also because of his position as a Death Eater and 'friend' of Lucius Malfoy.
> 
> Anyway, that's where this story started growing from.
> 
> Depending on where you are reading from, this story could be considered underage. Just a warning. Parts could also be seen as non-con in a way but not explicit or between the main characters. If you are offended by this or are sensitive for this kind of themes, let this be the warning that this story may not be for you.
> 
> That said I also want to make clear that I don't own anything about this story. J.K. Rowling built a playground, the older I get the shakier the swings seem to get, where I decided to go and play in. So she owns everything.
> 
> That's all I had to say. I hope you enjoy this piece.
> 
> Friendly Greetings,
> 
> Thomatshu

Severus Snape stood in the copiously decorated Malfoy Manor ballroom, a party going on in full force. Severus hated occasions like this where he had to dress up and play nice with a bunch of conceited fools that had more money in their pockets than he would probably ever earn in his entire life but had the intellectual capacities nothing short of a dog. Most of them just sat on the fortunes left to them by their ancestors, contributing almost nothing themselves.

He sighed and took a swig of the hard liquor in his class, trying to ignore the uncomfortable robes he was wearing. The dress robes, black with silver embroidery, had been a gift from Narcissa for his birthday a couple of months ago. After they had befriended in Hogwarts, as far as anyone became friends in Slytherin, and Lucius had started taking an interest in him she had started gifting him with practical things she thought he would need in the higher class. Probably because she feared he would embarrass her and her new husband, although Severus immediately felt guilty for the thought. After all Narcissa had been more loyal to him than he could have ever suspected, teaching him how to survive in Slytherin. How to be cunning. How he should behave in a social setting like this. She hadn't openly judged him for his threadbare look like the rest of them had.

That is why he at least tried to be on his best behaviour and agreed to dance when she came to ask him.

Apathetically he followed her to the dance floor and placed his hands in position as how the witch in front of him had taught him to. As soon as the music began they started their movements around the floor.

"I'm glad you are here tonight, Severus." Narcissa spoke. "And the robes look good on you. It seems I haven't lost my impeccable taste."

"Yes, they are quite fine. I'm very grateful for the gift. And you know I can't say no to one of your invitations. However much I may loath them." Severus replied.

Narcissa smiled at the words of her friend. It was one of the things she liked about the younger man. He was more honest towards her than even Lucius was most of the time. Others would have thought his words inappropriate or breaking protocol. She thought them refreshing in the sea of lies and dishonesty she experienced almost every day.

"Oh I know you would rather be at your home, studying some ancient tome or brewing some potion I have never heard of. But you need this, Severus. You need to be seen in these circles. You need to claim your place. You have to prove to them that you belong. The Dark Lord's favour is helping but it won't be enough." Narcissa replied, repeating words she had said to him many times before. "Besides, where would you otherwise find yourself a good lady wife?" She added teasingly.

Severus rolled his eyes which made Narcissa chuckle.

"Speaking of ladies, one in particular has been asking about you." She confessed.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question, clearly not believing her.

"One has, I swear it by Merlin." Narcissa promised. "In fact it's the young woman dancing besides us."

Suddenly Narcissa's eyes started twinkling. When Severus saw, he immediately started worrying. It was never a good sign

"We are going to switch. Hold on." Narcissa suddenly told him.

"No! Narcissa, don't you dare." Severus hissed back. But it was already too late. Before he knew how he had another witch in his arms.

He looked down at her to take her in. She was smaller and obviously much younger than Narcissa. Hell, she was younger than him. He thought he vaguely recognized her from last year when he was still in Hogwarts. That would probably make her a year or two younger than him.

She was pretty. No, beautiful. With her long blond hair styled in long curls of which some fell in front of her shoulders. On his right side it was held back a bit by a butterfly hair pin made of silver and with pearl designs that matched her earrings. The dark purple, Severus approved because it wasn't as extravagant and blinding as some of the other colours he had witnessed, long female dress robes she was wearing showed of her throat and décolleté, adorned with a silver and diamond necklace that formed rhombus patterns, without showing too much cleavage so it was still very innocent.

Her face was beautiful too. Her light makeup didn't distract from her most striking feature: her chocolate coloured eyes.

When the girl saw him looking she blushed and dropped her head.

Severus, wanting to break the awkwardness, fell back on the protocol he had learned from Narcissa.

"I'm sorry for my friend springing this on you, my Lady. Although I'm more than happy to make your acquaintance. Please, allow me to introduce myself." He said, bowing a little. "My name is Severus Snape."

"I know your name, Mister Snape, although we never got introduced before. But the pleasure is all mine. My name is Alyssa. Alyssa Gorbold." The girl replied shyly, following protocol just as him.

Severus recognized the surname. Lucius had talked to him in lengths about who was who in the wizarding world. The Gorbolds were a rather 'new' family going back around three decades. They were moderately wealthy, at least compared to some of the pure-blooded families like the Malfoys and the Blacks, but lacked any real influence seeing they were not pure and rather young.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Gorbold. If I'm not mistaken I remember seeing you once or twice in the Slytherin common room." Severus said.

"It is possible indeed. I'm in sixth grade now. Two years below you, right?" the girl asked.

"That is correct. I graduated last year." Severus confirmed. Seeing that school was a safe topic he decided to continue there. "Which courses will you be taking NEWTS in?"

Alyssa smiled lightly before answering his question.

They continued their dance but soon the song came to an end. Severus stepped back and bowed like should be done and Alyssa responded in kind. Severus was ready to make his escape when the girl spoke again.

"Mister Snape." She started hesitantly. "It's quite warm and I would like to go for some fresh air in the gardens but I'm afraid I will get lost. I know you are good friends with Mister Malfoy and familiar with the grounds. Would you be so kind to accompany me for a stroll?" Alyssa asked timidly.

Severus hesitated. It was not a request that he had often heard towards him so he was not entirely comfortable with it. But he had promised to be on his best behaviour. The girl didn't grate his nerves as most of the others at the party did and if nothing else it would give him an excuse to leave the ballroom for a while.

He nodded his agreement before offering his hand so she could put hers atop of it. Narcissa would surely be proud of him, he was too smart to believe that she wasn't looking on with interest.

The two of them made their way out of the grand doors into the darkness and silence of the night, away from the music and noise from the others.

Playing his part, Severus guided his companion to the, in his opinion, most beautiful part of the vast gardens. It was a secluded spot with a waterfall dropping down into a pool before turning to a small stream that meandered itself through the vegetation until it vanished from sight underneath the leaves of a large overhanging tree.

At the edge of the pool was a bench they made their way to before sitting down. For a moment Severus could forget all of his worries, the sound of the falling water relaxing him like nothing else could except for the sound of rain. When he was young, lying in bed unable to sleep because of the beating he received earlier, the sounds of the raindrops hitting his window was one of the things he could focus on completely and forget for a while the pain and his home situation. This process, Severus believed, was the reason for his excellent occlumency abilities today.

He was awoken from his trance by lips pressing to his own. Severus had been unprepared and had unconsciously responded to the kiss before he knew what was happening. Once he re-gathered his wits he pulled back his head while pushing the young woman away from him.

The anger flared up in him and he stood from the bench, taking some steps away from the girl. How dare she mock him like this? Severus knew his own appearance. He knew he wasn't handsome or pleasant and not someone girls flocked to, especially girls with Alyssa's looks. No, it had to be some twisted prank. Make a fool out of the Malfoy charity project.

Severus pulled his wand and twisted around, using a spell to reveal anyone who could be hiding away in the vegetation. He found no one. When he turned back to face the foolish girl he noticed the fear in her eyes at his wand in his hand. She was clearly afraid he would lash out at her with magic. It brought back memories of his own mother. She had had the same look in her eyes when looking at the man they called his father. He hated that look and it was only this that made him lower his wand.

He turned back around and started making his way back to the manor. In his head he had decided it was time for him to leave the party. Until he heard his name behind him.

"Severus, wait! Please let me explain." Alyssa said, who had also stood back to her feet.

It was only the way her voice sounded broken that made him halt his movements. Without turning around to face her he replied with a hard voice.

"What is there to explain?" he asked. "How this is all some twisted prank? How you'll go and make fun of the foolish, poor man? I know girls with looks like yours. You would never take interest in someone like me. No, they go for the rich and handsome, both of which I'm not. Unless they want something." He accused, turning a quarter to look at her with glaring eyes.

Alyssa sat back down and left her head hanging, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I can't deny that I did this with a purpose. But it is not I who wants something from you." She confessed.

Slightly confused Severus took a few steps back closer to the girl.

"Look at me!" he commanded, slipping in her mind when she complied. She was telling the truth. "Explain!"

"It's… it's my father. You must know that my family is well-off financially. But the name Gorbold has no weight in this world. My father has no social or political influence. He despises this." Alyssa started.

"But he heard of you. Best friends to Mister Malfoy and his wife. One of the youngest Death Eaters. Rumour has it that the Dark Lord favours you and that you even have his ear." She continued. "My father sees the potential and hoped to raise my family's position by getting into your good graces."

Alyssa suddenly hesitated before sighing. "That's why he has ordered me to provide you with a … certain service."

Ah that was how it was. A scrupulous man trying to improve his position by offering him a sexual favour of his daughter. Severus knew that things like this were not unheard of in both the muggle and wizarding nobility but it disgusted him all the same. Not the fact that they used sex to get what they wanted. No, Severus was familiar with that part. On more than one occasion he was offered sex in exchange of things like copies of his notes or tutoring sessions. And when they offered who was he to say no?

But that was an entirely different situation. No one had pressured those girls to do something they didn't want to, unlike the situation he was in right now. It was clear that the girl's father had decided on what to do and expected his daughter to enact his plan, disregarding that she was a human person with her own feelings or opinions.

"Tell your father that forcing his underage daughter to service me in an attempt to raise his own position is not the way to come into my graces. In fact he achieved the entire opposite of his intentions. I will make sure the Dark Lord knows the type of man he is dealing with should his name ever come up. If he is not even loyal to his own family, how can he be expected to service my master any better?" Severus said, his voice hard.

Not paying any more attention to the girl he made to walk away again. Until he was slowed down by said girl tugging on his arm with both hands.

"Please! Don't leave!" Alyssa begged, tears flowing from her eyes. The girl was rapidly breaking down into cheer panic. "Please don't make me go back to him to tell him I failed."

Suddenly the girl started to sway before milliseconds later going through her knees and falling to the ground. Or she would have hit the ground if Severus' reflexes hadn't acted and grabbed her arm, preventing her to hurt herself. He manoeuvred the girl back to the bench and put her down. It was easy since she was so small and light.

He squatted down in front of Alyssa, forcefully moving her head in his direction and forcing her to meet his eyes. The fear that he saw reflected there was not played and part of an act. It was all too real. The girl was mortified of her own father. A feeling Severus knew all too well.

"Tell me. Why are you so afraid of him that you are willing to do all this just because he commanded you to?" Severus asked, his voice more gently.

The girl trembled. Shaking her head but unable to leave his gaze.

"I can't." she begged. "Please don't make me tell you. I don't want to remember."

Severus knew if he wanted his answers all he had to do was slip into the girl's mind. He was reluctant though. He knew in the situation she was in the last thing you needed was someone poking inside your mind. One of the only safe places she probably had left.

"Just shake your head yes or no then. Do you understand?" Severus asked, waiting till the young woman had shaken her head in confirmation.

"Does your father hurt you?" he asked as gently as he could.

The girl hesitated but shook yes.

"Only physically?" Severus asked.

Alyssa shook no.

"Spells?" the young man enquired.

She shook yes.

"The unforgivables?" Severus sought confirmation for what he feared.

The young girl closed her eyes but shook yes.

Severus' rage flared up with an intensity he normally kept only for special occasions. He was a man that cared for little in the world. But children afraid of their own parents was something that made his blood boil. It was taking all of his self-control to not run up to the man and Avada him on the spot.

Apparently the girl saw his murderous intent and grabbed his arms just below the shoulders.

"Please don't kill him." Alyssa begged him.

Severus was surprised. The man was abusing her and yet she begged for his life. If someone had offered to kill his father, he would have taken the opportunity with both hands.

"I'm two months from turning seventeen but my sister is only fourteen. Our mother is dead and aside from my father we have no family left. If you kill him now I couldn't take control of my sister and she would be taken away from me and placed somewhere." The girl explained. "They could keep me from ever seeing her ever again. So please let him live. At least until I'm of age."

Severus contemplated her words. What she said was true and a most likely scenario. He had seen the cruelty the ministry was capable of all too often. If the man died, Alyssa would be most likely placed in an orphanage and be able to sign herself out two months later. Her younger sister however would most likely be forced into a family. The wizarding community in Britain was rather small and fertility was often a problem in the older families. He knew at least a few that would jump at the opportunity to adopt a girl, even a fourteen year old, especially if she had the looks of her older sister. Elevated to the status of pure-blood she would be a valuable bargaining chip in regards to wedding contracts. Her new 'parents' would want to indoctrinate the girl and that meant keeping her away from her old life, including her sister.

Severus, lonely as he was most of his life, often envied the other children with siblings. He would not be the reason why the one between the girl in front of him and her younger sister would be broken.

"I will spare his life. You can tell him that I enjoyed your services and that I will remember his name." Severus said. The message was short and open for interpretation. Yet the fool would take it in the sense he wanted it to be. "If he ever speaks to me I will confirm your story."

"I appreciate your offer and I'm very grateful for what you are trying to do but it won't work." Alyssa told him sadly. "My father tends to enjoy to use leglimency to see if we are lying to him. With the importance of his plan I'm sure he will on this occasion. I tried to learn how to block him but I'm not strong enough and I'm only able to guide him to certain memories but if he wants to he can see them all."

Severus wanted to sigh but the mask that he wore did not allow him too. If the girl was not strong enough to block out her father, she wouldn't be able to offer a fantasy as a real memory either. No known memory alteration spell would work without damaging her brain forever. Severus looked at the situation objectively and searched for all possible options. He could refuse but the girl would suffer at the hands of her father. Or, if she was still willing, he could accept what the girl offered. She would have to endure the act but she would be safe from her father. At least for now.

"Severus, please?" Alyssa begged, sensing his inner turmoil. It broke his resolve.

"I guess we both have no choice then. I will not be a reason for your father to abuse you. So if you are still willing…" Severus responded, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken.

Alyssa's eyes shone with gratitude and she shyly nodded to indicate her consent.

Severus decided to act before he would change his mind. He placed a cushioning charm in front of the bench before sitting down on it. Once in position he kissed the girl on the lips, before moving her to the ground on her knees between his legs.

"Have you any sexual experience?" Snape asked the young woman.

Alyssa looked at him with her big, chocolate eyes and shook her head no.

"Then I will guide you." Severus responded.

If he was going to get this over with, he was going to need something to jumpstart his arousal, up to this point there had been nothing erotic about their meeting. Domestic violence was not something that did it for him after all.

Severus leaned slightly forward and reached with steady and practiced hands for the zipper at the back of the girl's dress. She was clearly a bit startled but did nothing not stop him so he continued and undid the top of her dress robes. Once loosened Severus pulled down the fabric and exposed the girl's breasts.

Hitting the cold air the nipples of the young woman instantly hardened so Severus cast a warming spell over the two of them. The girl's breast were firm and proportional to her height. Severus was sure they each would fill a hand should he cup them, something he refrained from doing. This was uncomfortable enough for her already. He would not add any more to her pains than necessary.

The sight of her bare chest did awaken the fire in his loins though. Feeling the first signs of his arousal, Severus took Alyssa's right hand in his own left and guided it to his member. Slowly he made her stroke him through the fabric of his pants. She quickly caught on and continued on her own.

Soon his growing hardness made him uncomfortable in the confines of his clothing.

"Take it out." He ordered the girl.

She looked at him with big eyes before hesitantly doing what he told her to. She fiddled with the button on his trousers and in her nervousness was unable to get it undone. Severus took pity on her and opened it himself before undoing his zipper. She gave him a grateful smile before taking back over.

Alyssa reached in with uncertain hands. Once she reached in his boxers and made skin to skin contact with his phallus for the first time, she flinched and withdrew her hand slightly. After taking a couple of calming breaths and giving him an apologetic look she turned back to her task and, with gently hands, slowly extracted his manhood from its textile prison.

Once his member was exposed to her gaze, she was visibly surprised at his size. Severus knew because he had seen the same look on many a girl before. Most of the time, especially back in Hogwarts, he was seen as a scrawny guy and he had to admit he was quite slender. But in the downstairs region he had nothing to be ashamed off and he had learned early on how to use it too. As in everything Severus was also in this matter a quick student and had become an experienced and knowledgeable lover

From Alyssa's reaction, Severus was convinced she had spoken the truth when she told him she had no sexual experience. The way her eyes were transfixed on his grown member, both fearful but intrigued, he was sure it was the first time she had actually witnessed any. He decided to give her a moment of time to satisfy her curiosity because the more she was familiar with his manhood, the easier it would be for what was to come.

After a couple of minutes he took her right hand in his again, like he had done earlier, and guided it back to his erection. With his hand on top of hers, he made her gently grab his shaft just beneath the head. Docile she followed his lead without hesitation or question. Even when he made her use her thumb to spread the few droplets of pre-cum. When his head was lubricated he showed her how to stroke his phallus, slowly and gently. After all this was merely foreplay to help guide her to the main act.

He became even more erect. The sight of a beautiful girl stroking him with such an intensity to please him was intoxicating. So he let her continue for a while.

Alyssa had apparently grown a little more confident during the process, deciding she would push herself further. Severus had to suppress a groan of disappointment when she stopped her ministrations.

Slowly and hesitantly Alyssa moved her head towards his crotch, her gaze focused on her target. Shyly she pressed her lips to the head of his manhood. The contact was short but powerful enough on his sensitive flesh that he let out a soft hiss.

Fearing she had done something wrong the young woman recoiled. Trying to keep his mask of indifference he was known for in place but wanting to comfort the girl, he reached with his hand to her head. Gently he caressed her hair, a gesture she seemed to appreciate giving that she pressed her head more firmly in his hand, eager for his attention.

Craving her focus back on his manhood, he gently nudged her head towards it. Alyssa got the hint as she went back to where she left of. Gently she started placing little licks on the flesh, his phallus standing at full attention to the sky without her holding it up. Severus felt that looking at the young woman do all of this to him was far too erotic for the reason they were in this situation but he couldn't help the enjoyment he got from it. He had received plenty of oral sex before but there was something about the girl that was an extra turn on. If Severus had to guess he would say it was her inexperience combined with her eagerness to do a good job.

All of these thoughts flew out of his head as soon as she took the top of his member in her sweet, hot mouth. It was clear she had some sort of concept inside her head as to what to do but in her experience she went far too fast and deep, making her gag.

Severus, deciding to intervene, clamped her hair with his hand that was still on her head. He firmly but still gently pulled her head back up, stopping her before she could get to the point of her gagging turning to vomiting.

When he started to set a rhythm and a point for her to reverse her movement, she followed it meekly. Deciding to give her some more instructions he tried to find his voice.

"Stroke with your hand the part of the shaft you can't get into your mouth. Your tong you can press against the ridge on the bottom or twirl it around the head when it's almost out." He said.

Pliant she followed his instructions and started to apply what he told her to. Confidently she would continue to, Severus released her hair, caressing away any pain he might have caused. Alyssa seemed to appreciate the gesture vocalising it with a hum.

The vibrations together with her ministrations felt amazing. Already he could feel the first tangles of an orgasm starting to grow deep down inside.

Despite her inexperience Alyssa was doing a marvellous job. A lot of first timers would have given up at this point, their jaw hurting too much too continue. But Alyssa continued, seemingly almost desperate to do a good job and please him. Steadily Severus let the girl increase her rhythm to a more intense pace. He had to use all of his normally impressive self-composure to prevent himself from trusting his hips up to bury himself deeper in her sweet, hot and wet mouth.

It didn't take long after that for his orgasm to announce itself as coming. Severus tried to warn the girl but she didn't pull back as he had expected. Instead she stopped her head and held him in her mouth, waiting for his offering to reach her. She shifted her gaze so her chocolate brown eyes locked on his own.

Never losing eye contact with the young woman, he came.

Severus felt like he was pumping out buckets of his seed, his cock twitching while his orgasm lasted seemingly minutes. Alyssa did her best to swallow it all, as shown by the movements in her throat, almost succeeding but it was simply too much at once for the inexperienced girl. A small amount of his seed had made it past her lips, coating her chin.

When his orgasm has subsided and the last of his fluids deposited in the hot cavern of her mouth, Alyssa licked Severus' member clean before finally sitting back, a self-pleased smile placed on her lips. When his manhood went back to an only half erect state, she put him back in his underwear before zipping up his pants again.

Severus pulled a handkerchief, embroidered with his initials, from his pocket and offered it to the kneeling witch. With a grateful look she accepted it and used it to whip of his seed that had escaped her mouth. When she offered it back he motioned for her to keep it.

Severus stood up, offering his hand to help the witch up. Alyssa took his offered assistance and rose, unsteady on her feet. The wizard turned her around and helped her correct her dress, undoing what he had done earlier to reveal her breasts.

"I hope I was not too forceful or caused you any pain?" He asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "You did not inflict any pain, Mister Snape. And you guided, not forced. For that I thank you." She said, realising that the whole act could have gone much worse for her.

"I do want to apologize for releasing in your mouth. It was not my intention." Severus said.

"It was my own decision. You warned me to what was coming and I made my choice. There is nothing to apologize for." Alyssa denied.

"If you want me to reciprocate the service you just provided, I would be more than willing to." Severus offered.

Alyssa shook her head no. "Although it is very kind of you to offer, my father is probably waiting for me. It is quite late and I'm sure he is eager to return home."

While talking, she had made herself presentable. No outward evidence showed about what they had done only moments ago.

"Then I shall escort you back inside." Severus declared, offering his arm which Alyssa accepted.

They walked for a moment in silence. That way her father would not know what he said next.

"If you ever are in need of help against your father, I'm only an owl away. No daughter should ever be afraid of her own kin." He said to the girl on his right.

"Thank you." Alyssa said softly. "And thank you for earlier. I know you felt like you had no choice in the matter but I still appreciate that you decided to hear my plea. I also want to thank you for your kindness and the gentleness with which you threated and guided me. Any lesser man would have abused the opportunity and could have made me suffer through it."

"In that regard you are right. It's a blessing your father chose me instead of some of my peers." Severus replied, seeing the truth in the girl's words.

Once they reached the doors to the ball room, Alyssa halted him for a moment. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before engulfing him in a hug, whispering another thank you in his ear. Severus was normally not a cuddly person. At all. But he couldn't help himself and returned it. The girl was in a bad place after all.

When the two of them walked back inside, Severus knew immediately which man the young witch's father was. He felt the anger flair up in him again laying eyes on the foul man. He stood there. There was nothing impressive about him. Average height, average looks, dressing robes and jewellery chosen to display his wealth but in such a way that it made the more elite families laugh and mumble something about 'new money' behind his back. He stood there. Looking at the two of them with a knowing smile. Knowing what he had forced his own daughter to do. And all of that for social influence. Severus wanted to hex the infuriating smile from his face. But he couldn't. He had promised the girl after all.

Noticing Severus' gaze back, the man approached the two of them, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Alyssa there you are. I have been looking for you." The man said to his daughter. "I was getting worried. But it seems as if I shouldn't have been with Mister Snape there to protect you." He added, turning to the younger man. "Please allow me to introduce myself. Angus Gorbold, Alyssa's…"

"Yes, Alyssa's father." Severus interrupted with an ice-cold voice. "I'm well aware of who you are."

The man didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and regretfully continued to talk.

"Indeed I am. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Snape. Of course I know who you are." He added. "I do hope my daughter's company was…pleasurable?"

Alyssa blushed at his words and Severus' hatred intensified just a little bit more. He gritted his teeth before answering.

"Your daughter's presence was more than…satisfying. She was very…generous…with her…attention." Severus answered. "I'm very…grateful."

Severus wanted to hit the shit eating grin that manifested on Angus' face off.

"That's good. Very good." Angus returned.

Severus saw a chance here. A chance to improve the situation of the poor girl beside him. If the foul man knew who he was, he also knew what he was capable of.

"I have to say that I became very fond of your daughter." Severus started, making the smile on the other man's face even larger if possible. "I would hate it to find out that she had been spending time with others in a similar fashion. Or to find out she was not in the pristine condition I left her in. After all I'm afraid that as an only child I haven't learned how to share my toys and I'm too old to now."

Severus had to supress a smile of his own at the reaction of the older man. It seemed he knew exactly what Severus was capable of as his smile and his colour dropped of his face at Severus' words. He clearly understood the underlying threat. Severus had formulated it in such a fashion that, together with Alyssa's memory, it would seem that he had developed a soft spot for the girl, which in reality he had to a certain extent. So Angus would think that he had succeeded with his plan but with the side effect that now his daughter was marked. Severus had in pure Slytherin fashion staked his claim. This would ensure that the old wizard wouldn't try his plan with some other wizard.

"I have also heard you have another daughter. I would be more than interested to meet her once she graduates from Hogwarts. I expect she will be much like her older sister. Innocent and immaculate." Severus added.

He quickly shot the girl next to him a look and from the gratitude of the one she returned she understood his intention. With Severus' threat extended to her sister it would prevent her father from forcing her, instead of Alyssa, to be the instrument of his plotting.

"Now it has been a long evening. I think I will take my leave. Miss Gorbold, it has been a pleasure meeting you." Severus said, giving a kiss to the girl's hand. "Maybe we will be seeing each other again. Either way I bid you a good night."

Alyssa blushed a bit by the public display.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mister Snape. I look forward to meeting you again." She thanked him.

With one last threatening look at Angus Gorbold, Snape stalked away with the intention to go home. He had had enough excitement for one evening. A little part of him felt disgusted at how much he had enjoyed the girl's mouth but the rest told him he had made the best of an unfortunate situation.

However he would feel tomorrow, he couldn't deny it had been an eventful evening. Narcissa's party hadn't been as dull as he had first expected.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end for now. I hoped you liked the read. For now I'm setting the story on completed but I rather like the possibilities for Severus and this OC. So maybe in the future I could decide to continue.
> 
> Thanks for reading and should I have made any language or grammatical errors, please let me know.


End file.
